Masturbation Mindset
by PrussiaNerd
Summary: A series of oneshots of Hetalia men masturbating
1. Gilbert Weilschmidt

Hello.  
Haven't written in a while so forgive me if this sucks.  
Basically I'm just going to be writing oneshots of Hetalia men masturbating. ; w ;   
I don't own Hetalia, but if I did... w 

* * *

Red orbs examined the girth of the cock in the pale hand. It moved up and down slowly, easing the length into a full hardness. Gilbert had been out for a walk but he quickly ended up in Harvey's, locking himself into a stall in the males washroom. He had a kink for jerking off in public bathrooms, and it just got him harder when someone came in and heard his slutty cries for more as he pumped his rock hard cock behind locked doors.

He moaned lightly when he got himself up, rubbing the urethra opening of his cock gently and closing his eyes at the contact.

The Prussian was slowly getting lewd ideas, and ditched the stall to step into the main bathroom, erection standing proudly out of the fly of his jeans.

Pale hands stroked along it as he stepped to the mirror in the bathroom, biting his lip as he seen his reflection. "I know I'm awesome but please, jerking off in my presence... How lewd of you.." He told his reflection as he climbed onto the sink, pushing himself against the mirror. He moaned softly, reaching his free hand towards the soap dispenser. Jerking off just wasn't enough for him any more after all. He rubbed the soap in his fingers, starting his entrance off with two rough fingers, crying out in pleasure at the pain.

Leaving his cock, his hand moved up to reach under his shirt, nails digging and ripping at the skin of his chest.

His hips worked with his fingers, taking them all in lewdly as he worked himself to his release. He just had to find his prostate and he'd be go-

"AH~!" He cried out when his fingers drilled into it suddenly. He groaned and leaned against the mirror some more, presenting his ass to the door on the other side of the bathroom. "F-Fuck~! Mmm~ Ah!" Gilbert abused his prostate with quick hits of his fingers before he pressed down roughly onto it, applying pressure that had him squirming on the countertop. "AH~! MORE!" He cried out, by now probably getting the attention of someone by the bathrooms.

No matter how much he abused his prostate, the albino German couldn't get his release. "Ah~ I need a big fat c-cock to pound me into t-the mirror~" He moaned huskily to himself, hips now gently rolling into his fingers. "N-Need so much more~"

It was at that moment a man in his twenties stepped into the bathroom.


	2. Kiku Honda

**Kiku. Goldenshower.**

The normally peaceful and well mannered Asian sat in his room, his legs crossed with a book in his hands. He held a dark blush on his yellow-brown skin, his dark bangs in his face as he scanned the page. A sexy busty woman was currently being fucked by a tentacle monster in that manga, and it was turning the little Japanese man on so much. Her slutty face was scrunched together in pleasure, and he just imagined those moans, god those sexy wanton moans she would be offering to that monster pounding into her wet pussy. If only there was colour, it would complete the whole thing for the male.

A hand slithered down into his kimono, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing the urethra opening of his cock, rubbing the sensitive area before he leaned back, opening his kimono up fully and discarding the book. He put himself into that woman's position, his back arching as he just imagined one, two, no three large slimy tentacles pushing into his tight heat. He imagined how rough they would be, slamming carelessly into his body as he stroked his cock eagerly, moaning out in wanton moans just as the girl in the book had.

"Ah~ God~ This is so wrong!" Kiku moaned out, ashamed he was doing such a thing, thinking such thoughts as his fingers slid into his entrance dry, causing him to cry out in pain. He was so happy he was home alone though. He shifted, turning to his stomach as his fingers eagerly fucked him, shoving in to the second knuckle of each finger before pulling back out.

Kiku ended up on his knees on his bed, moaning out as he began to urinate, his cock twitching from the pleasurable feeling. He moaned and stroked his cock slightly, the foreskin slipping over the head and causing the stream to turn to a trickle for a moment before he pulled the skin back taut, piss spraying over his sheets as he moaned eagerly. He directed the stream up towards himself, enjoying his own warmth on his face before his stream began to die. He shook his dick to get every last drop of urine out before he began to jerk his meat again, eager to release now that he urinated.

The Japanese man cried out again as another stream of piss sprayed from his cock. He was really enjoying the warmth of his own essence, leaning over into the spray to gather the tinted yellow liquid into his mouth, eagerly drinking his own urine. He moaned as that stream died down as well, his hand still stroking at his cock. It was too much for the Japanese man, such a good feeling. His stomach felt like it was knotting, the pressure in his balls too much for him. His cock twitched in his hand as his balls also gave a twitch before he came violently, jerking his hips up to slam his erection into his hand, cum spraying onto his chest with each buck he gave into his hand.

Once the male finished releasing, he fell onto his piss soaked sheets, nuzzling his face into them gently and smelling his own scent. "Oh god..." He murmured, tucking himself away as he rested. "So good.. I'm always so good.." He moaned before he got to his feet to bring his sheets to the laundry machine, wanting to hide the evidence.


	3. Lovino Vargas

The Italian's head leaned back, his mouth gently hanging open. His hand quickened along his cock, pumping it roughly as moans fell from his lips. He couldn't stand it, not one bit! Antonio had been ignoring his advances lately, it made him want to scream. He had a bad case of blue balls due to waiting on that idiot to make a move and just fuck him! He even changed his outfit back to the maids dress he use to wear, that didn't get him one bit!

He sighed and bucked his hips up, teeth grasping a pouting bottom lip as he rolled his hand up and over the head of his dick, causing it to twitch enticingly in his grip. God, it felt so fucking great, he really needed this... He needed this more than he had thought. He had a months worth of cum ready to blast from his tightening balls.

Maybe he should invest in whores.. Yeah, if he fucked around with whores he wouldn't be so needy for Antonio... And once he stopped showing how needy he was maybe Antonio would start screwing around with him again. He groaned, hips thrashing up into the air, bucking with each spurt of cum that shot from his urethra opening. He moaned and called out for Antonio desperately, soaking his abdomen and fingers in his seed.

Pants gently left his lips after he came down from his high, fingers trailing over his belly to scoop up his cum, raising it to his lips to lick it clean, imagining it as Antonio cleaning them off instead. "Yeah... You fucking love that taste, don't you?" He asked himself lewdly.

"Si, I've always love mi tomate's flavour~" The husky voice crooned from across the room, causing the redhead to shoot up into a sitting position, covering his shame with his blankets. "GET OUT ANTONIO!" He screeched, only to have the Spaniard advance on him.


	4. Feliciano Vargas

**Well, I did something different this time. I did it in a POV format! Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

Oh no, I was going to be in such big trouble if I saw Ludwig through the day. I was skipping training.. But it was for a good reason! I'm not a bad guy, I would always go to training when I could! But today, I had something more important to deal with, yeah. Way more important. I had a case of morning wood, because of the dream I was having.. Ludwig and I were a mess of limbs in the sheets, his thick cock was inside of me... God, how I wished I could feel him inside of me..

All of this imagining was making mine harder though! I had to stop this pressure! God, this fucking pressure from how hard I was! Lovino would kill me if he walked in on me, so I knew I had to be quick! Very quick! If Ludwig or Lovino saw me doing this! Lovino would be petrified, and Ludwig... He'd be disgusted with me... Oh well! My hand flew across the heated skin, my head falling back into the sheets as I moaned wantonly for Ludwig.

God, Ludwig. The thought was making this experience the best one in my life. Even fucking Elizaveta wasn't as great as the pleasure I was feeling now. I pulled my foreskin up over the head, squeezing my hand tighter as I did so, causing my voice to drop to a low growl. "Oh, god~ Yes!" I moaned as I pulled my skin taut again, releasing the head of my cock to the cool air, causing my erection to twitch in my hand.

My thumb rubbed over the head, collecting the pre-cum that was dribbling from it, smearing it down over my shaft to create a gleam on my skin. Now with each pump I took of my hand a loud squelching sound would accompany it, along with the slap of my hips hitting my hand. I turned, so I could effectively fuck my hand, enjoying the touch of the sheets on the tip of my penis as well. I couldn't help but to thrust down, slamming the head of my dick against the bed, which caused the chain reaction of my orgasm. "A-AH! LUUUD-NNN-" I couldn't finish the name, I bit into the sheets. God, I didn't want to soil that name by doing that... How could I live with myself, to soil such a pretty name because I was horny.. I just couldn't think of it!

I was quick to clean up, my old sheets in the laundry already and new ones spread onto the bed. I showered and I dressed into my uniform before I rushed off to catch the end of the training session. As I had thought.. Ludwig scolded me and made me run laps the rest of the day.

But I got a nice surprise after training... A very nice surprise.

Lets just say.. Soiling Ludwig's name never made me happier.


	5. Fancis Bonnefoi

**Okay, I've been gone for such a long time, I am so sorry!  
But just think, it's a treat after waiting so long XD  
So, France, watching porn.  
Have fun~**

It wasn't a busy day for Francis when he received the tape from z. He thought it would be of some sort of cat again or the usual antics from the ditsy boy, but what it had been had Francis hard and dripping as he stroked himself in his living room. No, he hadn't thought he'd jerk off to a threesome from the Italian brothers, but now that it was happening, he didn't mind all too much.

He rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock, as moans sounded from his TV. Feliciano was ass to mouth with his little brother, Marcello. Lovino was getting his dick sucked from Feliciano. It wasn't the best porn, not at all, but it was still featuring three of the sexiest Italians to walk the face of the earth, in Francis's mind. He stroked his hand down his cock, mouth open in a silent moan.

Minutes passed, the Italians had Feliciano over Lovino, the eldest twins cock settled inside while Marcello was working his own cock in next to his brothers. It made Feliciano cry out in pain, though he begged for more. Such a masochist. He blamed Ludwig for that, to be honest. He still loved it though, how the Italian was trying so hard to take his brothers cock, like the whore he was. Francis groaned, he couldn't handle it anymore; he was about to blow.

It took just a few more strokes to his cock, the sound of the lube squelching along his skin for him to growl out his release, cum dropping to the hard wood floor below him. He was bent over lightly, soft mantra of 'fuck' leaving his lips as Italians were moaning from his TV screen in their own release.


	6. Antonio Fernandez

I sat on my bed, legs spread out so I could get to my lap. My breath caught in my throat as my hand rolled my balls roughly. "Unn~ Yeah." I moaned softly, squeezing the orbs in my hand. I glanced to the new dildo I got, with a clit massager, though I wasn't a girl so I was definitely using that for external prostate massaging over clit massaging… "Nnn, Lovino~" I gasped my boyfriend's name out. He wasn't in at the time of course, he'd been out on a business trip for nearly three days. So I had to get something that could take over the feeling of his cock deep inside of me.

My head lolled as I pushed the tip against my anus, hips rolling eagerly. "Oh god, fuck me, Lovi..." I moaned lowly, closing my green eyes as I rubbed my cock in one hand. My eyes opened to stare at my dark cock, in all its glory. It twitched and was leaking pre-cum. God, I couldn't take it, and I shoved the dildo in roughly, like Lovino would. Oh, he was so rough with me when I begged for it. Only now, I didn't have to give up my pride and beg for it, I gave myself it. Rough hard shoves of the dildo, the fake balls giving my hand support to give myself the rough shoves of the toy.

I arched my back, pulling the skin of my cock taut before my hand rolled roughly back to my tip. "Oh, oh! Fuck! Yeeeessss~" I growled lowly, dick twitching in my grasp. "Uhnn~ God..." I groaned out as I rubbed the toy against my prostate. It was like heaven for me. "Shit~" My prostate was having a field day with all the stimulation, internal and external. It was way too much for me, as my cock was pulsing in my grip. I dropped my hands, letting my cock jump with each spurt of cum I offered myself. "Oooh!" I cried, hips rolling at each thick rope of my seed, spilling onto my abdomen. "Lovi~ Lovino!" I panted through my orgasm, known for being loud through it, it's what Lovino loved so much about his turns to top me. I was a very vocal lover. "Mmn…" I groaned lowly as I pulled the toy from myself, letting it drop on the sheets lightly as I relaxed back into the bed.


End file.
